darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy Duck
Daisy Duck is a citizen of Duckburg. She has at least one sister, who is the mother of her nieces April, May, and June. Daisy holds to traditional values of womanhood, taking a passive role in most scenarios that involve male participation. This does not mean she has no opinions of her own, but she is more likely to get others to acknowledge them than act herself. At the same time, she is pro-active when only women are involved; she presided the Duckburg Ladies' society for some time. Daisy is an attractive woman and has two main suitors: Donald Duck and Gladstone Gander. Between them, she favors Donald, but the relationship is loose enough for Gladstone's chances to still be open. Character Background Depending on the sources, Daisy and Donald Duck are either second cousins or are siblings of respectively the father and the mother of Huey, Dewey and Louie. The first scenario suggests her to be the granddaughter of a sibling of Humperdink Duck, husband of Donald's grandmother Elvira Duck. Daisy has one certain sibling: her sister, the mother of April, May, and June. Daisy is a very social individual who, even if it can come out as overbearing, goes out of her way to make sure family and friends are doing well. Daisy has worked several jobs in her life, including as reporter, as secretary for Scrooge McDuck, as singer/dancer, and as hat designer. She has worked the most in the capacity of reporter. Daisy also is involved in club activities and voluntary service, such as her membership of the Duckburg Ladies' society and her tasks as its president. When she has time for herself, her favorite activity is writing about her life and feelings in her diary, which she is mindful not to let fall in anyone else's hands. Daisy is the romantic target of Donald Duck and Gladstone Gander. She is oblivious to the intensity their rivalry for her affection has reached and thinks their occasional fisticuffs on her doorstep are impromptu acts of sporadic bouts of jealousy. The one who Daisy overall favors is Donald for his proactivity, but Gladstone's sense of manners makes for significant competition. Personality Under most circumstances, Daisy is sweet but forceful. She is educated in the customs of etiquette and is naturally predispositioned to an agreeable demeanor. The first cracks in any assumption that this makes her a doormat come when her attitude and priorities aren't mirrored. She will have none of that and becomes wall-like until her demands are met. If she is pushed further, the gentleness disappears completely and is replaced with a fury matched by few. The fact that Daisy is not exactly a patient person means that there is little room before displeasing her, although she has a higher threshold among other women whose opinion of her she cares about. What management qualities she has therefore show mostly among women. Daisy also enjoys being the center of attention, which has her charmed about Donald's and Gladstone's attempts to woo her. A lot less entertained she is when the two let that lead to aggression between them, because she disapproves of that lack of refinement. Appearance Daisy Duck is a white-feathered duck of average height. She usually sports only top wear and rarely is separate from the iconic bow atop her head. Pink is her go-to color, but her palette options also have priority space for blue and yellow. Fiction Boom! Studios comics Upon Donald's instruction for Duckburg to fight back against the ink, Daisy does so. Walt Disney's World on Ice Daisy, going by the stage name Dazzles, is a member of the singing and dancing troupe the Dazzlettes. Much to her chagrin, she attracts the attention of Ice-Head Harry, a mobster with an inability to progress "no". She makes it clear that she has feelings for someone else, but he ignores this and sends the Hoods to steal the Diamond of Love from the Acme Jewelry Company so he can gift it to her, convinced it will do the trick. The heist is a success and Harry proudly presents the magnificent diamond to Dazzles. She remains uninterested and reminds her suitor that she knows that he knows her heart lies with another. As such, she declines to take the diamond. This infuriates Ice-Head Harry and he orders the Hoods to tie Dazzles to a keg of dynamite. He personally lights the fuse. In the heat of the moment, the mobster forgets about Dazzles's colleagues, who have seen everything and run off to get help, which they find in the form of Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, and the police. Dazzles gets saved by the caped crimefighter in the nick of time and Ice-Head Harry gets arrested. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:1991 characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Live-action show characters Category:Import characters